


Let me Kiss You

by versti_fantur



Series: Crygi drabbles [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, One Direction songs, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: Gigi is in love with her best friend. It takes some dancing and one direction songs for her to finally express her feelings.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Crygi drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776019
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Let me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom yay! Hope you enjoy!

Gigi’s crush on her best friend had been manageable up to now. Whenever she found herself thinking anything not platonic, she’d distract herself—with homework, sketching, anything really to stop herself thinking about Crystal’s smile, her lips, the way her eyes lit up when she talked about things she loved. And it had worked. Kind of. 

It didn’t stop the tingling sensation she got every time Crystal casually touched her arm, or the way her heart flipped in her chest whenever they hugged, and no matter how hard she tried it was getting more and more difficult to disguise the blush that coloured her cheeks deep scarlet whenever Crystal grabbed her hand excitedly to drag her to look at a cool thing she’d found.

But the sleepovers? They were the worst. At least once a week they’d end up at each other’s houses, and this week was no exception. Which is how Gigi came to be sitting on Crystal’s bed, her fingers tightly clutching the brightly patterned blankets casually draped across it whilst Crystal danced wildly, her phone speakers blaring a One Direction song as loudly as it possibly could. Gigi tried, she really tried hard, not to follow the way Crystal shook her hips, but she couldn’t help it. Even in cropped dungarees and a floral shirt Crystal was mesmerising.

“Come on Geeg! Dance with me!” Crystal laughed, holding her hand out to Gigi, her rainbow socks slipping a little on the rug as she lunged forward. Her gaze flickering between Crystal and her outstretched hand, Gigi bit her lip and smiled. 

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes dramatically, Crystal pulling her to her feet the second their hands connected, almost causing them to topple over in a fit of giggles. 

“Oh I love this one!” Crystal cried as a new song played. Gigi wasn’t sure she’d heard it before, but Crystal knew all the words, singing along even louder than before. That was part of what Gigi ~~loved~~ liked about Crystal, how she was never ashamed to be entirely herself, uncaring about what anyone else thought, unabashedly free. Gigi wished she could do that too. But before she could think anything else, Crystal’s exaggerated facial expressions drew even more laughter from her, and Crystal squeezed her hand, swinging them around.

“If every time we touch!” Crystal bopped her on the nose with her pointer finger in time with the beat, and it was so fucking cute Gigi was immensely grateful that her blushing could be explained as exhaustion. 

“You get this kinda ruh-uh-ush!!” Crystal twirled them around, one hand moving to rest on Gigi’s waist, the other still holding her hand tightly. The distance between them was shrinking rapidly, and Gigi’s mouth went dry. They’d been this close a million times before but something felt different, felt _electric_. Gigi’s heart raced so fast she was sure Crystal could hear it, and her palms felt sweaty. Everything seemed to slow down around them, like they were in their own bubble, separate from the rest of the world, and Gigi never wanted it to end. Crystal’s eyes focused solely on Gigi, who licked her lips anxiously, desperately hoping that she’d not imagined the way Crystal’s eyes followed the slow swipe of her tongue.

“Baby say yeaheaheah yeaheah, and let me kiss you,” Crystal’s voice lowered from a yell to a whisper, until it was barely audible over the music, and before she was even aware of it, Gigi nodded. 

“Please,” she said breathlessly, certain this whole thing was too good to be true, that it couldn’t possibly be happening, that she was misreading the situation completely, that she’d fucked everything up, but somehow, she didn’t care. Not when everything felt this _right_. But then Crystal’s hand reached up to cup her cheek, and her knees nearly gave out from under her. 

Her swirling thoughts came to a crashing halt as Crystal’s lips met hers, so soft and gentle. Crystal tasted like peach lip balm and coffee and sweets and _home_ , and it was so familiar, so entirely _Crystal_ that Gigi was instantly addicted, craving more the second Crystal pulled back. There was a smile dancing over her best friend’s face, her eyes crinkling and her cheeks flushed, and she looked so gorgeous Gigi couldn’t help but kiss her again, her hands reaching up to tangle in Crystal’s curly hair until they broke apart giggling again.

“I didn’t know you liked girls,” Crystal said as she tucked a strand of hair behind Gigi’s ear.

“I didn’t know you liked _me_ ,” Gigi retorted, unable to contain the joy coursing through her whole body. Crystal _liked_ her. Crystal wanted to _kiss her._ Gigi laced their fingers together again, positively beaming. Her lipstick had smudged onto the side of Crystal’s mouth, and as she wiped it away gently with her thumb, Crystal leant into her touch. 

Maybe this was going to be something good. Really good.

**Author's Note:**

> One Direction music lowkey slaps though
> 
> Comments/kudos bring me joy <3


End file.
